


uhhhhhh

by Fossiiil



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: IM SORRY FOR THIS I TAKE JOKES TOO SERIOUSLY, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fossiiil/pseuds/Fossiiil
Summary: drink my piss





	uhhhhhh

“Tooooord please hurry up in the bathroom! I really need to take a leak” 

“Hold on edd, gotta fix my hair”

Edd was cursing repeatedly in his head, his bladder was so full but his boyfriend decided to tease him and take longer than usual in the bathroom. Tord must have caught onto edds wetting kink, he leaves his laptop on all day so its easy to check what hes been on. 

Edd knew if tord kept this up any longer he was going to piss himself and look like a kinky fool. He could already feel his dick getting harder and harder the more he resisted the urge to pee. 

“Tord please open the door this is really urgent” edd begged

Tord only laughed in response 

“Hah but what's the fun in letting you get what you want” tord said smugly

Edd was now hard as a rock, he couldn't take it any longer and as he fell to his knees, yellow liquid seeped out onto his boxers. He couldn't help but let out a deep sigh of release, but what also came out was more lewd moans. Edd was moaning softly from the feeling, he had never felt like this. Edd would watch people wetting themselves like this but he never realized how great it was to do it himself. As edd kept peeing more in his boxers, he realized tord had opened the door, looking down on him with his smug face, he wanted to punch his dumb grin off, but another part of him wanted to do more than just that.

“Aww eddy wetted himself! What a bad boy” tord said in the most teasing voice he had.

“Well you know, bad boys get punishments! What's gonna be your punishment?” maybe i should piss all over your face? Or i could just spank you”

Edd knew what option he was gonna pick, but this only turned him on more. He could feel his boxers getting cramped again as his dick hardened. Tord unzipped his pants and whipped his dick out. 

“Open wide you naughty boy” tord demands. 

edd obliges to the command. Opening wide as his tongue hangs out and saliva dribbles down his chin. Waiting in anticipation, edd was like a needy dog waiting for his owner to give him a treat. As tord looked down he aimed into edds mouth, letting all his piss out. He could see edd drinking it all up, the liquid going down edds throat as he enjoyed every little drop of it. Edd had came right then and there, the feeling overtaking his body as he could feel the warm yellow liquids all over him and in his mouth. 

“Wow what a good boy! You drank almost all of it” 

tord patted edds head, making sure he knew how great he was.

“Now lets get you cleaned up eh”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if theirs typos or anything i refuse to re-read this with my own two eyes


End file.
